Possession
by FallingMirrors
Summary: "Alois sat up a little, ignoring the water with dripped from his soaked golden hair. Propping himself up on the side of the tub, he leant in closer to his butler, so close that Claude could feel the warmth of his master's breath on his cheek." One-shot


**I've been wanting to write a ClaudexAlois fic ever since I saw the first episode of season 2 (and totally fell in love with Alois) so I hope I haven't completely failed with these characters. Please review. **

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji unfortunately.**

**This is dedicated to my RP Claude~ ^^ Happy late birthday, Sebby. 3**

_~Possession~_

"Your Highness. Please wake up."

The phrase that Alois Trancy was so used to hearing and yet it never got any easier for him to do so. But maybe... just maybe... that would be able to anger Claude for once in a while. Instead of yawning, rubbing his eyes, groggily sitting up as he would usually do, the young boy buried his face deeper into the fine goose-feather pillow.

"Your Highness," the butler repeated and now the boy could sense his breath laced with what seemed to be peppermint very close to his ear, perhaps even disturbing the odd blonde strand. "Please wake up."

The boy groaned and buried his face ever deeper into his bed sheets.

He could smell the scent of his own sunny hair. Damn, it was good.

"Does it make you angry?" the boy murmured, too low for anyone but the demonic butler's hearing range.

"No," the butler replied coolly, as he always did when asked such a thing, straightening up again and pouring tea for his master almost mechanically.

The young Earl relented, his golden head emerging from the sheets.

He pouted a little but, as always, this went unnoticed by the honey-eyed butler.

Claude handed his master the teacup with grace but the noble, rather than take hold of the handle, let his hand fall limp. The expensive china and its contents fell, only to be caught at the last moment by the dark butler in his overly capable gloved hand.

Every morning, it was somewhat like a dance. The same little routine which always involved Alois attempting to infuriate Claude in some way, or at least get him to show a slight hint of emotion, and fail as Claude handled everything that was thrown at him, utterly capable, without a second thought.

It made the boy grind his teeth in agitation. Had his butler no idea what he went through, just to come up with something different every day?

Claude wouldn't even humour him.

He wouldn't even attempt to act surprised.

"For today's breakfast is-"

"I changed my mind."

The black-clad butler paused, turning his gaze to his young master, and only a slight raise of his neat eyebrow gave away what he wanted to get across. This was enough. Alois knew him too well.

"I don't want anything," the boy continued, turning his nose up insolently. "I'm not hungry."

This, of course, was a complete lie and both butler and master knew that before long, the boy would be whining that he was hungry.

"His Highness should eat something," Claude commented, offering the teacup once again with eloquence.

"I don't want anything," the boy retorted.

The butler merely blinked a moment, before returning the cup to its tray with a soft and emotionless, "Very well."

With that, faithful butler set about dressing the boy before him.

What a wonderful creature he was, Claude thought as he set his gloved fingers running swiftly down the pear buttons of Alois' nightshirt. He did not let his gaze linger on the soft, pale skin which was exposed as he did, nor did he leave his touch for too long. It wouldn't be proper. No matter how those iced blue eyes seemed to _egg_ him on. Did his master have no idea how difficult he was to resist? How delectable those soft, rosy lips and small, feminine hands. He could...

Claude had tied the last ribbon. The cherubic master sat, staring in what was almost expectation and it irked the butler slightly that this act of intimacy was over for another day.

But the boy would never know.

Claude masked his inner desire too well. His master would never stand a chance at guessing.

So perfect was Claude's cool, professional facade, that the boy would never have any idea at how his butler repressed a blush every time their eyes met. Alois, on the other hand, wasn't nearly as subtle.

"Claude, I want to take a bath."

"Very well, your Highness."

"Will you... wash me?"

"Of course."

This last statement always had the blonde dissolving into fits of hysterical, girlish giggles and, as always, the butler mechanically moved his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

Alois never looked more beautiful than when he was in the bath. No, that was plain stupidity. The boy looked like a fallen cherub no matter where he was. But something about the way the crystal clear water lapped at that soft, milky white skin...

It was almost enough to send Claude over the edge.

Almost.

It was as though Alois could see through the stiff movements and the overly professional demeanour. He stirred the water with a fingertip, staring up at his butler all the while with eyes that surely held nothing but innocence.

This, of course, couldn't be further from the truth.

Alois sat up a little, ignoring the water with dripped from his soaked golden hair.

Propping himself up on the side of the tub, he leant in closer to his butler, so close that Claude could feel the warmth of his master's breath on his cheek.

This, was purely testing Claude's self-control to the very limits.

"What is it, Claude?" the boy whispered, "Don't you want me...?"

The butler clenched his jaw.

"Your Highness," Claude adjusted his glasses as he spoke in a monotone, the candlelight catching them for a moment and glinting, offering his face what was almost an unnatural appearance as they framed his golden eyes, "I am your faithful servant. I will desire-"

"Don't give me that shit, Claude," the young noble growled, grabbing the front of his butler's shirt. "You know perfectly well what I mean. Don't you _want _me?"

"..." The butler was completely unresponsive, the only thing about him which was alive at all were the burning golden eyes staring straight into the boy's own, icy ones and the slight rise and fall of his chest beneath the black uniform.

The boy just continued to stare straight into his eyes for a moment, so close that their noses were touching, trembling in what seemed to be akin to anger, before giving way to a ringing, shrieking laughter and collapsing against the man's chest, drenching the black suit even further. He stayed that way, leaning against the butler's chest, shoulders shaking in his maddened laughing fit.

Everyone knew that Lord Trancy was not quite right in the head. But then, then things he had seen were enough to mess up any previously sane person's mind.

"No..." he gasped between the last weak giggles, "Of course not. You probably hate me, right? I'm just an easy way for you to get a soul, right? Claude?"

"Your Highness..."

"Why do you call me that?" the boy's head snapped up to eye the butler, all trace of humour vanished almost instantly, "Why do you treat me the way you do?"

The butler gave a light sigh, before brushing a wet lock of golden hair from his master's eyes and cupping the boy's face in his hands.

"You're my master," he told the boy, who was peering into his eyes in awe, "I'll never desire any other than you."

Finally, unable to contain himself and longer, he leant forward, brushing a kiss against the boy's lips. Alois, caught completely off guard, found himself blushing and leaning into his butler's touch.

Of courseClaude wanted his master. He wanted all of the boy. Because the boy belonged to _him_ and he would make sure of it. Mad or not, the boy was _his._

The blonde boy nuzzled his face into the crook of the man's neck, seemingly exhausted from so many changes of emotion in such a short period of time.

Nothing would ever threaten to take what was his property away from him.


End file.
